


糗事

by shinshak



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshak/pseuds/shinshak
Summary: ※人物很OOC※姊姊永遠是增進感情的契機
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	糗事

自從和黑澤在一起後，他們像是在熱戀期，又像是老夫老妻，可以天天膩在一起恩愛，又能待在同一個空間不打擾對方做事，但他們有些事情是不變的。

那就是他們有著飯後一起溫存的習慣，隨意的坐在地板上，黑澤會從後面抱著他，他也往後靠著黑澤，有時候會聊聊天，但更多時候是什麼也不做，就只是抱著，感受彼此的體溫、聽著心跳的脈動、每一口呼吸起伏，世界上彷彿只剩他們兩個似的。

而今天，他們在溫存的時候，黑澤突然想到什麼，頓了一下，然後開口，「清，我姊說要過來看你，她都在跟我抱怨我們在一起後都沒有好好把你介紹給她。」

黑澤的姊姊啊——安達腦中浮現出來的是上次不小心誤會的事件，還夢到黑澤和他姊姊——真是太糗了！不過———「你姊姊——接受嗎？」安達小聲的問道。

黑澤抱著他的腰很自然的點點頭，「都在跟我抱怨了，當然是接受囉，她啊，在上次來找我的時候就發現了。」

安達抬頭看向他的戀人，「可是那時候我們還沒在一起啊？」

黑澤也回看安達，笑了一下，「她發現我喜歡的人是你。」

「喔——你有表現的那麼明顯嗎？」說真的要不是變成魔法師，安達覺得他恐怕一輩子都不會發現優一喜歡他。

「我也不知道為什麼，在我姊面前我就是毫無秘密可言。」黑澤邊說，邊露出難為情的表情，「真丟臉。」

看著黑澤的表情，安達默默的說道，「優一這樣說，我好羨慕你姊姊，嗯——」安達說不出那些尚未說出口的話。比如說，『我也想要優一在我面前毫無秘密。』隨即又想到並不是每個人都希望自己的秘密被攤在地上被人看見，那是他是魔法師的時候深深體悟到的事情。但不是魔法師的姊姊卻可以那麼了解優一，安達還是有點羨慕的。

聽出安達想表達的話，黑澤馬上笑著說道，「清不用羨慕啊，你想要知道什麼，我絕對會跟你講的，況且，我們還沒在一起的時候，清早就把我的秘密給看透了不是嗎？」

安達的腦中瞬間浮現出當初黑澤那些奇怪的妄想，害羞的點點頭。

「清雖然已經不是魔法師了，但你真的不知道我現在在想什麼嗎？」黑澤把他的手收緊，下巴靠在安達的耳朵旁邊，氣音的問道。

安達的耳朵莫名的開始變紅，小聲的答，「嗯，我知道。」

「我在想什麼？」黑澤故意問道。

「......你在想，你怎麼那麼喜歡我，然後還想——」安達又說不下去了。

黑澤像是沒注意到安達後面沒講完的東西，直接開心的笑著說道，「答對了！清可以有獎勵唷！想要什麼獎勵呢？」

安達不用看就知道黑澤的臉上一定又滿臉笑容，什麼獎勵啊——獎勵到後來還不是都是優一的得寸進尺，安達在內心小小的吐槽，可是優一的得寸進尺也從來沒讓他不舒服過——

他想了想，回答，「我想要吃優一的手工布丁。」

黑澤輕輕吻了他後頸上的那顆小小痣，點點頭，「好，現在嗎？」

安達全身一陣酥麻，又忍不住笑出聲，「你希望現在嗎？」

黑澤聽到這個問題很明顯的停了幾秒，嘴唇依然貼在他的後頸上，才小聲的說道，「不希望。」黑澤說出口的氣吐在安達的脖子上，讓他癢癢的。話雖這麼說，黑澤也沒有進一步動作。

安達在黑澤的懷抱裡轉身，面向黑澤凝視著他，黑澤的黑眸這時候顯得特別暗沉，安達能在裡面看出許多壓抑不住的慾望，他笑起來，摸摸黑澤的頭髮，「誠實的小朋友有獎勵唷！」語畢，把自己的唇湊上去黑澤的。

再來——就是你們知道的事情。

***

優一的姊姊似乎有點難以招架。

姊姊是個行動派，想到什麼就馬上做什麼，距離優一跟他說，姊姊想要來認識一下，隔不到一天，姊姊直接殺到公司底下去堵優一了。

嗯——其實是堵他們兩個，畢竟他們兩個現在常常一起離開。

「姊！你怎麼今天就跑來了！我不是跟你說這週末嗎？」黑澤看到自家姊姊後，很頭痛的捏起鼻梁。

「你這週末就會跟我說下週末，下週末就會跟我說下下週末，你以為我不知道你不想讓我見安達嗎？」姊姊小手一揮，輕易的就把黑澤堵的說不出口。

黑澤滿臉糾結的說道，「哪有。」一點底氣也沒有。

咦？安達眼睛瞪大的看向黑澤又看向黑澤的姊姊，「黑澤不想讓我見你姊姊？為什麼？」明明昨天在聊的時候，他一點也沒感受到優一不想讓他們兩個見面呀？

姊姊露出一個大大的微笑盯著安達看，安達不知道她想做什麼，也只好回以一個禮貌的微笑，黑澤在旁邊看了很不爽，「好了，你不要欺負安達。」沒好氣的說道，上前擋住姊姊和安達的視線，越過他們伸手招了一下計程車。

「優一怎麼這麼說，我什麼話都還沒開始講。」姊姊這麼說道，又越過自家弟弟，擠來安達旁邊，小聲的對他說道，「我這邊有優一小時候的照片還有他一些糗事可以和你分享。」不愧是親姊姊，出賣自己弟弟出賣的最快。

安達看著笑的不懷好意的姊姊，又看著一臉窘迫的戀人，他好像知道為什麼優一不想讓他和姊姊見面了，他上前輕輕觸碰黑澤的手，引起黑澤注意，盡量避開姊姊的視線和黑澤說道，「你什麼樣子我都很———不介意。」本來想說『很喜歡』又硬生生的改口，反正優一聽的出來他的意思就好了。

看著優一的臉都亮起來了，他不好意思的把眼睛撇開。計程車剛好到了，黑澤抓住他的手，把他塞進計程車最裡面，自己坐到了狹小的中間，把他和姊姊兩個完美分開。

黑澤彆扭的朝向自己姊姊那裡，「你要講的話——不要在計程車裡面講。」

「是是是———」姊姊隨意的答道，又問，「那我可不可以先問安達問題？」

「要問什麼問題啦？」黑澤小聲的問道。

姊姊直接略過自家弟弟，把身體往前彎一下，看向安達那裡問道，「安達，你不覺得優一很黏人嗎？」

安達眨眨眼，望向自己似乎有點坐立難安的戀人，又看向笑的燦爛的姊姊，嘴巴抿起來，低低的笑著，沒回答。

「你問這什麼問題啦！」黑澤又小聲又氣急敗壞的跟他姊姊問道。

「你的壞習慣啊，遇到無敵喜歡的人就會陰魂不散。」姊姊雲淡風輕的說道。

「什麼陰魂不散？用詞可不可以好聽一點？」黑澤依然小聲又快速的跟自家姊姊交流，眼睛還瞄向自家戀人，總覺得他的形象要被姊姊破壞的沒有了。

安達望著窗外，假裝什麼都沒聽到。

心想——他不覺得優一黏人，相反的他很喜歡優一這樣黏著他的時候。優一也是知道這點，才敢肆無忌憚的黏著他吧？

***

「你看，這是優一小時候的照片，很可愛吧？六歲以前，優一的照片十張裡面有八張都在哭。」

此刻，他們三個一起坐在黑澤的小客廳地板上，以安達為中間，左右兩邊被黑澤一家圍著，姊姊把照片湊近給安達看，黑澤則是臉有點臭的盯著這個畫面。

安達看著照片上哭的好可愛的小黑澤說道，「真是太好了呢。」

「嗯？什麼意思？」姊姊愣了一下說道。

「從我認識黑澤以來，他都在大家面前表現的很完美，我還以為這是因為他從小就被教導要變成這樣完美的人，但看到他哭成這樣的照片，才發現——原來不是這樣啊。」安達盯著照片柔柔的說著，邊說邊笑。

姊姊看向安達，忍不住說道，「安達果然很溫柔呢。」

「嗯？」安達抬頭看向姊姊，有些不明所以。

姊姊邊翻照片邊說道，「以前我拿這些照片給優一的前女友們看的時候，大家都是笑著的，笑著說好可愛，不會像你這麼說。」

「嗯。」安達簡單回了一聲，也不知道該說什麼。

看著安達的反應，姊姊覺得新奇，「安達不問嗎？」

「問什麼？」

「優一的"前女友們"呀！」姊姊在旁邊加強重音，而他弟弟在安達另一邊苦惱的皺起眉。

安達頭歪了邊，露出靦腆的笑容，「黑澤那麼優秀，有前女友們也不意外啊？也許嘛，我有時候看到別人和他告白會想，自己明明不夠優秀配不了他。」

黑澤聽到他這麼說，眼神馬上就看過來了。

「但是，黑澤從來都是用行動和言語兩個配合著讓我知道，我沒那麼糟，不管如何他都很喜歡我。」安達小聲又害羞的說道。

「優一，注意你姊還在你旁邊。」姊姊翻了個白眼，他弟的眼神簡直快把安達扒光了。

「你就不能去上一下廁所還是買東西嗎？」黑澤埋怨的說道。

「我偏不要。」

安達聽他們倆姊弟鬥嘴又輕聲笑起來。

「你怎麼受的了他啊？」姊姊又問道。

安達沒有很了解他姊姊問的是什麼意思，還在疑惑的同時，姊姊又開口了，「你知道這幾張照片他為什麼哭嗎？」

安達搖搖頭。

「姊，不要再講了啦。」黑澤在一旁阻止。

可惜阻止有用的話，她就不會是黑澤的姊姊了。

「因為六歲以前的優一最喜歡我了，天天在我身邊轉個不停。」姊姊說完露出一個燦笑，繼續拿起手機滑，「你看這張啊，這張他哭是因為我要去上小學了，他還在幼兒園，所以就哭了。」

一張一張翻，一張一張解說。

「這張是我們的表哥來找我們玩，結果他看到我跟表哥太好也在哭，這張呢，是我當時逗他玩的，我只是跟他說，『你不可以跟上來』，他就哭的好傷心，那次似乎是我看過他哭最慘的一次吧！我被爸媽念了以後，去跟他說，『我是開玩笑的』，他馬上又笑了。」姊姊拿出為數幾張笑的照片給安達看，那張照片臉上還掛著淚痕又一副很開心的模樣。

「那時候我覺得這個弟弟又可愛又煩人。」姊姊的口氣裡面帶著嫌棄又寵溺。

「然後呢？」安達聽的很入迷，問道。

「然後——我交了第一個男朋友，被我的弟弟嚇跑了。」姊姊雙手一攤，一副很沒轍的樣子，順便瞪了一眼她老弟，「我那時候氣死了，那個男朋友是我自己追來的呢！才沒幾天這傢伙天天跑來煩我，又跑去和我第一任男朋友說叫我們兩個分手。」

「我小時候太蠢了。」黑澤在旁邊悠悠的說道，「至今我依然不明白那時候怎麼會那麼喜歡我姊。」

「那次是我對他最兇的一次，他被嚇的什麼話也不敢說，眼淚也不敢掉下來，說起來，他愛哭的個性就是從那時候改掉的吧。」講到這的姊姊面向弟弟，「對不起，優一，我是不是讓你從小就有創傷。」道歉的有夠沒誠意的。

黑澤對他姊姊露出個不失禮貌的微笑，安達看到後，在姊姊看不到的地方摸摸黑澤的手，對他暖暖的一笑，黑澤看到這種笑容又快升天了。

他姊姊很適時的避開眉來眼去的他倆，自顧自的繼續說道，「那時候我還沒發現他有這個壞毛病。」說完之後姊姊似乎也覺得哪裡不對，又自己修正一下，「嗯，也不見得算壞啦，但就是很纏人，把人看很緊。」

她點點自己的嘴巴，像在思考，「以前我也有和他的前女友見過面，她們都有和我提到這件事，是笑的有點困擾的說道，好像一副很甜蜜，但感覺困擾大於甜蜜。」講完之後又看向安達，「我那時候有把這傢伙抓來訓話，但這傢伙越長大越帥，也越不聽姊姊的話，我就不大清楚後來怎麼回事了。」

「喔，這樣啊。」安達也不知道有聽進去多少，只是很簡單的點點頭答覆。

「安達，優一這個臭小子都不跟我講講你的事情，我可以直接問你嗎？」姊姊微微的逼近安達，安達不自覺的往後靠。

黑澤摸著安達的背，跟姊姊抱怨，「喂——姊，不要為難安達。」

安達搖搖頭，趕緊坐的端端正正的問道，「黑澤的姊姊想要問什麼呢？」

「安達——為什麼會喜歡優一呢？」姊姊問的很小心翼翼，邊問邊盯著安達的表情。

安達還沒回答，臉就先紅起來，像是沒料到姊姊問那麼直白的問題，黑澤一看到安達這樣，馬上又幫忙擋下來，「姊！這種問題也太奇怪了吧，我知道就好了。」

「你知道？那你要幫他回答嗎？」姊姊的口氣沒有什麼起伏，眼睛瞥了一下自家老弟，黑澤看到後欲言又止，「就——我很帥啊？」他沒底氣小聲的回道。

安達看到黑澤這種表情急急忙忙的打斷，「才、才不只這樣、、」他深吸一口氣，「黑澤他——優一他、、時時刻刻的把我放在心上，我曾經、、覺得不會有人喜歡我，可是、可是優一不只喜歡我、甚至還看見我了，看見許多我自己都沒察覺到的優點、他很珍惜我——也從來不希望我難過——」安達放在膝上的手，悄悄的緊握。

「我不想這樣一條一條的把優一做的事這樣攤出來、、這樣可能姊姊會想，如果優一沒做到這些事，我是不是就不喜歡了？這個、、我可能沒辦法回答，但是、現在的我、這個當下的我、被優一喜歡的我，是非常非常喜歡優一的，而且也讓我覺得優一如果沒做到那些事情也沒關係了。」說完後，他侷促的看了黑澤和黑澤的姊姊一眼。姊姊難得的沒有笑，只是很認真的盯著他，而他的戀人，表情就像是當初突然聽到他跟柘植說他們兩個的關係時一樣的措手不及。

他搔搔自己的鼻子，有些害羞的繼續說道，「姊姊前面說優一很黏人，但對我來說他一點都不會，因為他時時刻刻都在看著我，所以如果只要我有一點點的不想，他絕對不會勉強我的，既然不會勉強我，也就不會有"我覺得他很黏人"這件事發生。」說完後他自己點點頭，尷尬的笑了一下，「嗯——大概就是這樣吧。」

姊姊突然呼一下的站起來，「我去一下廁所，啊，肚子怎麼好痛啊，可能會在廁所待一下下，不好意思，你們要等我一下。」

安達身體向後傾，盯著黑澤的姊姊看，「嗯，好。」

姊姊走掉後，安達還沒細想什麼事情，就被沒入一個懷抱裡，黑澤激動的擁住他，安達小力的回抱著，感受黑澤胸口鼓噪不停的心跳聲，他把臉埋進黑澤的肩窩裡，「我好像說了一些很害羞的話。」

「才沒有！」黑澤大力的搖搖頭，「我啊，我真的好高興！」他又用力抱住安達，彷彿都不知道該如何說話，「我好喜歡清——真的好喜歡。」

「嗯，我知道。」安達拍拍黑澤的背，手又停在上面，他的臉也一直笑著，「話說，你姊姊問你我為什麼喜歡你的時候，你的回答也太糟糕了吧！」他悶悶的貼在黑澤的肩膀裡笑出聲，「雖然你是真的很帥，但又不是唯一的理由。」

黑澤又揉揉安達的頭髮，「別笑我了——我姊超可怕的，我當時真的想不到要講什麼。」

「那下次有人又問你同樣的問題，你會不會答了？」安達小聲的問著。

「不會。」黑澤答，「我想再聽清自己講。」

「你自己講。」安達搖頭。

「你講啦，我喜歡知道你那麼喜歡我的時候。」黑澤故意抬起頭，把視線跟安達對上。

安達不好意思和黑澤對上眼，頭低低的又一直抿著笑。

一個很突兀的關門聲，安達緊張的要和黑澤分開一點，「你姊出來了。」

黑澤鬆開手，往後退一點距離，露出小狗狗眼神，「這樣可以嗎？」

這傢伙竟然在裝可愛！！太犯規了！安達在內心哀嚎。

「你———」安達瞪著黑澤說不出話，黑澤又再偷偷的笑。

姊姊像是察覺不到他們兩個的小動作，自在的坐下來，「我啊，本來想跟安達說，如果你在優一那邊遇到什麼委屈的話，可以儘管來找我，我一定會替你出氣的。」

「不過今天過來和你聊天，我才發現，優一現在那麼容易得寸進尺，原來是安達寵出來的。」姊姊笑的一臉曖昧。

「而且安達那麼可愛，優一一定也捨不得讓你受委屈的，讓姊姊抱一個，因為我接下來就會被優一擋著不讓抱了。」姊姊就是行動派的，這麼說著就湊上前給安達一個熱情的擁抱，黑澤馬上反應過來，如姊姊所說的根本不讓她抱安達。

「姊！！你去抱你自己的男朋友不要抱我的啦！」黑澤把安達從他姊手中搶回來抱。

「小氣鬼！」姊姊哼了一聲。

「誰理你。」黑澤回嘴一句，又溫柔的盯著自己驚魂未定的戀人，「沒事吧？」

安達恍神的點點頭，除了被他媽媽這麼抱過之外，他好像沒有被其他女性這樣抱過，手下意識的就抓起黑澤的衣擺，「姊姊好熱情——」

黑澤皺眉瞪著自家姊姊，「你嚇到安達了。」

姊姊擺擺手，「知道了知道了，我趕快離開，讓你"好好安慰"你的安達。」

***

隔天早上，安達看著躺在他旁邊的黑澤，想著前一晚在床上他和黑澤坦承的話。

『我喜歡優一在我身邊隨心所欲的樣子。』

『所以啊，優一想怎麼做都可以喔。』

他握住黑澤攬在他腰上的手，輕輕的摸著，又小聲的重覆一次，「我喜歡優一隨心所欲的樣子。」

甜甜的笑著再次進入夢鄉。

The End

***

Lofter上有位小天使留言說道，"如果我男朋友的姐姐告诉我他以前对前女友们有多黏人，我可能要心痛死了"

其實這件事當初在寫的時候有想到，但當時覺得寫起來感覺又要嘮叨好多事情，不知道會不會扯太遠，重點是寫到後來我也忘記我想把這件事情塞進去，結果"夏朵儿的冬天"就留言提到這件事了www 事實證明，想到什麼就要寫了，不然每次都說"當初"有想到，這樣顯得好像有點馬後炮啊。

總之呢，偷懶的對話體出現了，本來想寫成劇本式，但沒寫過又覺得好像有點麻煩((不要再嫌麻煩了)，總之，一點點很簡單的番外，請收下吧。

****

「優一，我其實真的沒什麼介意，可是我可以問你前女友們的事情嗎？」

「喔——可以啊，清想要問什麼呢？」

「就是——嗯——算了，我也不知道問什麼，沒事啦，優一，你當我沒問過好了。」

「.....，清是介意我姊說的話嗎？對不起，清，我、、我當時只想著我小時候哭的照片都要被你看光光了很擔心、因為對我來說那些"前女友們"都比不上清，我以為清知道這件事，所以、、就覺得姊姊說的事情不當一回事，果然——清還是介意嗎？」

「沒有、、沒有啦！我不介意！」

「可是清介意我會很高興喔，這代表清在吃醋嘛。」

「.....一點點吧——」

「那我說了，清不可以討厭我喔。」

「怎麼可能討厭啦。」

「其實遇到清以前，我沒有現在那麼好，我姊說我纏人的個性，那都是國小的事情，國小我真的挺笨的，什麼都不太懂，大概就是俗話說拿顆糖果就能被拐走的那種小朋友吧？那時候只要有女同學送我東西，我就天天去煩她們，看到她們送給其他人了還不開心，那時候也不懂什麼男朋友女朋友的，跟我姊介紹就每個都說是我女朋友，直到我姊把我抓來罵一頓，我才知道原來話不可以亂說，不然女孩子會很困擾。」

「感覺很難想像呢——」

「國中的時候是過渡期——我有時候也不知道那時候的我在幹嘛，就埋頭唸書、學校有什麼活動就參加。」

「優一應該就是這時候開始慢慢變帥的吧。」

「或許吧？但高中之後開始對自己一直很迷惘，很多女生都是看我的臉帥喜歡我，那時候我也糊裡糊塗的就跟她們在一起，明明也沒多喜歡——大學的時候比較懂的拒絕跟問為什麼，但偶爾遇到自己覺得不錯的，也會認為既然覺得不錯那就在一起看看吧，在一起後，姊姊也都會想認識、想看看，可是每次介紹完了，就突然提不起勁，明明那時候對方笑的那麼開心，我卻從來沒有想要跟她們走下去的念頭——最後就不了了之的分開。」

「這樣啊——」

「那時候我覺得愛情大概就這樣了吧，也許哪天我會找個"就這樣的人"在一起，然後——沒什麼心動的和對方走下去。」

「直到——我遇到清，那一次是我第一次覺得內心被觸碰——第一次感受到心動、第一次發現原來可以遠遠看著一個人就好、第一次想要把全世界最好的東西都給對方、第一次我想要努力的讓對方注意到我。」

「我真的——真的很高興能夠和清在一起。」

「我也很高興能夠和優一在一起。」

「我沒想到——在那麼久以前我就是優一努力的動力之一，感覺這樣好像也有點幫到優一，好開心。」

「所以啊——不是只有我擁有清的許多第一次，其實清也擁有許多我的第一次唷。」

「嗯！」

「清可以介意也可以完全不用介意！」

「就說我沒有介意了嘛。」

The Real End


End file.
